


Saying Goodbye

by emeraldfrog3



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: I Made Myself Cry, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldfrog3/pseuds/emeraldfrog3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short scene that popped into my head after a friend told me that she had to give up her cat because her young son is allergic. It broke my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

It hurt more than I thought it would, and I thought it would be like ripping out a piece of my own heart. It was for his own good. The other Wardens were right. The Deep Roads was no place for a cat. On the run was even worse. He had purred in my ear all the way there. He always liked the city. I would buy him treats when we were there. But, my hands were shaking.

As I walked away, I could hear his yowl above the noise in the streets of Amaranthine. He was calling for me. Since the Warden Commander had given me Ser Pounce-a-lot, he had always been with me. He didn’t know why I was leaving without him. He didn’t understand that the life of a pampered house animal was better for him. Better than the danger. Better than the hunger. Better than what I could give him.

I looked at my feet and walked faster. It took blocks for his cry to stop ringing in my ears. I stepped into an alley. I couldn’t face anyone right then. He had been my best friend. My only comfort. But he couldn’t follow where I was going. Where I was being driven by Justice. I hung my head and cried.


End file.
